Templar
Grim and determined, the templar roots out enemies of the faith, using trickery and guile when righteousness and purity is not enough. Although templar are dedicated to a deity, they are above many of the normal rules and conventions of the church. They answer to their deity and their own sense of justice alone, and are willing to take extreme measures to meet their goals. A Templar must choose a deity. If they stray from the teachings of this deity, they lose their Templar powers and can't gain any more levels until they redeem themselves. Role: '''Tanking, Spellcasting '''Alignment: '''Lawful '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Con +2, Wis +3 Stats Spells The Templar is a Divine Spellcaster. The Templar uses their Wis modifier for spellcasting. All Templar spells can be found here. The Templar must spend 1 hour each day praying to their deity in order to regain their spell slots. The number of spells a Templar can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Templar can cast an unlimited amount of Tier 0 Spells. For Divine Focus (DF) spells, the Templar must be in possession of and presenting the Holy/Unholy Symbol of their deity. The Templar cannot take spells tagged with the opposite alignment than their deity's. (ex. If the Templar's deity is Lawful Good, they cannot cast spells that are tagged Evil or Chaotic.) Relearning Spells Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third Templar level thereafter (8th, 11th, and so on), a Templar can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the Templar “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level Templar spell she can cast. The Templar may swap out only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. Abilities Class Proficiency The Templar is proficient with Simple and Light Martial weapons, and with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient in Shields. Judgment (Su) Starting at 1st level, an inquisitor can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. Starting when the judgment is made, the inquisitor receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. At 1st level, an inquisitor can use this ability once per day. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, the inquisitor can use this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. The inquisitor must participate in the combat to gain these bonuses. If she is frightened, panicked, paralyzed, stunned, unconscious, or otherwise prevented from participating in the combat, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until she can participate in the combat again. When the inquisitor uses this ability, she must select one type of judgment to make. As a swift action, she can change this judgment to another type. If the inquisitor is evil, she receives profane bonuses instead of sacred, as appropriate. Neutral inquisitors must select profane or sacred bonuses. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. ''Destruction'':' The inquisitor is filled with divine wrath, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. 'Healing:' The inquisitor is surrounded by a healing light, gaining fast healing 1. This causes the inquisitor to heal 1 point of damage each round as long as the inquisitor is alive and the judgment lasts. The amount of healing increases by 1 point for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. 'Justice:' This judgment spurs the inquisitor to seek justice, granting a +1 sacred bonus on all attack rolls. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled on all attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. 'Piercing:' This judgment gives the inquisitor great focus and makes her spells more potent. This benefit grants a +1 sacred bonus on concentration checks and caster level checks made to overcome a target’s spell resistance. This bonus increases by +1 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. 'Protection:' The inquisitor is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the inquisitor. 'Purity:' The inquisitor is protected from the vile taint of her foes, gaining a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, the bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. 'Resiliency:' This judgment makes the inquisitor resistant to harm, granting DR 1/magic. This DR increases by 1 for every five levels she possesses. At 10th level, this DR changes from magic to an alignment (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) that is opposite the inquisitor’s. If she is neutral, the inquisitor does not receive this increase. 'Resistance:' The inquisitor is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of energy resistance against one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when the judgment is declared. The protection increases by 2 for every three inquisitor levels she possesses. 'Smiting:' This judgment bathes the inquisitor’s weapons in a divine light. The inquisitor’s weapons count as magic for the purposes of bypassing damage reduction. At 6th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as one alignment type (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. The type selected must match one of the inquisitor’s alignments. If the inquisitor is neutral, she does not receive this bonus. At 10th level, the inquisitor’s weapons also count as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (but not for reducing hardness). Deity Judgment Power (Su) When the Templar uses their Judgment, they gain an added effect based on their deity. They gain one of the following patterns, depending on their deity: Judgment Powers Orders The Templar follows an order, a way of living and acting that the higher ups set for them. They gain abilities based on the Order they choose. Stern Gaze (Ex) Templars are skilled at sensing deception and intimidating their foes. An templar receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 her templar level (minimum +1). Detection (Sp) At 2nd Level, the Templar can use Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law at-will. They can only have one of these active at a given time. Bane (Su) At 3rd Level, you can imbue your weapon with a Bane enchantment as a swift action. So long as you are wielding this weapon, the enchantment persists. If the weapon is sheathed, dropped, or taken, the effect ends until recast. You can use Bane a number of rounds per day equal to the Templar's level. Solo Tactic At 4th Level, the Templar is capable of forgoing the need for teammates for certain effects. At the start of each day after a full rest, the Templar can choose a Solo Tactic. This ability lasts until the next full rest. They cannot have more than 1 Solo Tactic active at a time. They can choose their first Solo Tactic at 4th Level, and a new one at 8, 12, 16, and 20. '''Dying Medic (Ex):' The Templar can perform Heal checks on themselves to stop bleedout and automatically stabilize while downed. Flanker (Ex): '''The Templar, if adjacent to any enemy, will always gain the flanking bonus when determining melee attacks, despite allies not being there. '''Liner (Ex): '''The Templar's allies do not act as obstacles when determining attacks. Melee attacks with reach can be performed through the allies without harming them, while Ranged attacks can be performed without a risk to hit the ally. '''Selector (Ex): The Templar's AoE spells are selective. Supportive spells do not affect enemies while harmful spells do not affect allies. Furthermore, The Templar is not affected by harmful AoE spells that their allies cast in their area. Self Aid (Ex): The Templar can perform Aid Another on themselves as a swift action, giving themselves a bonus on the action. '''Solo Team (Ex): '''The Templar's allies are treated as if they possess the same Teamwork Feats as the Templar when determining the effects the Templar can receive. Allies do not benefit from these effects, only the Templar. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Second Judgment (Su) At 7th level, whenever an inquisitor uses her judgment ability, she selects two different judgments, instead of one. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, she can change one of these judgments to another type. Cunning Initiative (Ex) At 9th Level, add your Wis modifier to your Initiative rolls. Greater Bane (Su) At 12th level, whenever an inquisitor uses her bane ability, the amount of bonus damage dealt by the weapon against creatures of the selected type increases to 4d6. Third Judgment (Su) At 14th level, whenever an inquisitor uses her judgment ability, she selects three different judgments, instead of just two. This only consumes one use of her judgment ability. As a swift action, the inquisitor can change one of these judgments to another type. Exploit Weakness (Ex) At 17th level, the inquisitor learns to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself. Whenever the inquisitor scores a critical hit, she ignores any damage reduction the target might have. In addition, if the target has regeneration, the creature loses regeneration on the round following the critical hit and can die normally during that round. Creatures whose regeneration always functions are immune to this ability. Finally, if the inquisitor deals energy damage to a creature with vulnerability to that energy type, she deals +1 point of damage per die rolled. Mastery - Magical Inquisition (Su) At 20th Level, the Templar is immune to any negative magic effects that will inhibit their abilities. This does not work against Death effects, spells that do damage, and spells that do stat damage. Furthermore, they also gain SR 30. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited